Sailor Moon
by RedGem270
Summary: The Sailor Team have to once again rid the world of evil, but what will they do when this new woman wants to take Darien and crown him her king to rule beside her? Rated for later violence. A lot of bloodshed in later chapters.
1. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but some of the characters that you will come across as you read a long have been created by me. The story too. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: A Broken Heart

Serena hit the door as hard as she could, but Darien wouldn't open it. She then began to cry as she desperately slammed her fist on the door. Her hand began to hurt, but she didn't stop, she didn't want to and she no longer cared about the pain.

"It truly hurts me to do this to you, Serena, but I just can't ignore my dream! If we stay together, something will happen to you! And I don't want that," Darien whispered.

"_PLEASE_! Don't do this, Darien! I just want to be with you! Open the door!" Serena's voice drifted down into the hallway. 

From the inside, Darien sighed as he put his head down. His chin on his chest. He closed his eyes, wishing that Serena would just leave. She was only hurting herself by staying, but not only that, she was hurting him too.

"Darien! Please! Don't do this!" Serena slowly fell to the floor as she clung to the door as if it were her only survival. "We belong together," she sobbed. She sat with her arms around her legs with her head leaning on the door as she cried. 

Darien picked his head up and looked across his room from where he sat on his bed. 

"I'm sorry, Serena, but this is how it has to be," he said softly. 

He hated to hear her cry. It was truly heart-breaking. 

************************* 

Later, Serena sat by her open window and looked up into the night sky. The star-filled night was beautiful. And the moon was full and wondrous. Luna came in and at the sight of Serena sitting there doing absolutely nothing, got her agitated.

"Serena, where were you?! I told you that we were having a meeting at Rei's temple! As the scout's leader it's important for you to show up for these things! You can't just go were you want when an important meeting comes up, Serena! You have a job to do, which is to lead the scouts into battle and help save the people of the Earth! And that should beat the top of your 'To Do' list!" Luna didn't get an answer and it had made her even angrier when Serena didn't answer. She hadn't even noticed Serena's dismay. "Are you listening to me, Serena?!" Serena stayed silent as she looked up into the sky. Luna jumped onto the bed beside her. She saw the look in Serena's eyes. It was a deep sadness that Luna couldn't quit explain. And that's when she knew something was wrong. _Of course something would be wrong_, Luna thought,_ just look at her. She's devastated!_

"Serena?" Luna was now concerned and it could be heard in her voice. It was obvious that something was wrong. Clearly, obvious. 

Serena looked down at Luna. And as she wiped her tear-stained face she said, "Oh hey, Luna. I didn't see you there. I didn't even hear you come in." She tried to hide the fact that she wasn't her happy-go-lucky self. "I'm sorry I never made it to the meeting. I just lost track of time . . . that's all. And I'm sorry I didn't call on the communicator to make sure of the time. It just hadn't occurred to me at the time."

"It's all right, Serena," Luna assured her. "At tomorrow's meeting I'm sure one of the girls will be more then happy to fill you in."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Evil

Chapter 2: New Evil   
  
  
  
As Serena walked down stairs to the door, she couldn't help thinking about the night before.   
  
"Serena? Is that you, honey?" her mother asked from the kitchen. She had a worried and confused look on her face.   
  
"Yeah, its me, mom."  
  
"What are you doing up so early, dear?" Serena's mother asked.   
  
"I just didn't want to be late today. That's all." Serena looked over at her as her mother approached her. She put her hand on Serena's forehead.   
  
"No, you don't have a fever."  
  
"I'm fine, mom," she said with a sigh.   
  
"Woah! Serena, are you sick or something? Why are you up so early?!" Sammy was coming down now and right behind him was their father.   
  
"Serena you ok, sweetheart?" asked her father.   
  
Serena was now annoyed.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine! Why is everyone asking me that?!" With that Serena stormed out the door.   
  
"What about your breakfast, honey?!" her mother yelled after her.   
  
"I'm not hungry!!"  
  
"Serena?! Not hungry?! Oh man! What makes her think this diet will work if the last one didn't?!" Sammy laughed.   
  
"Sammy!" He shut up after taking one good look at his mom.   
  
Serena walked to the bus stop and had seen Molly and Amy waiting for the bus.   
  
"Hello, Serena," they both greeted her. Just like her family who had all asked if she was sick. She answered them by shaking her head.  
  
Throughout the day it was the same thing. People had asked Serena if she was sick. They had all noticed a change in both her attitude and mood. She didn't paying much attention to what her teachers were saying. She just kept thinking about Darien.   
  
After school Serena, Amy, and Lita headed off to Rei's temple. Once they were all there, they all sat in the 'meeting room'.   
  
Rei began the conversation. "Where were you, Serena? You were supposed to be here yesterday! We're all behind schedule now!! You should've been here-," Rei was cut off by Serena.   
  
"Listen, Rei this is the last thing I need from you or anyone else right now! Why don't you just give me a chance to talk for once?! You're always yelling at me like I'm some stupid little girl! I've had enough!" She was shaking all over and she was beginning to cry. Rei was feeling guilty and she looked stunned. Stunned at how Serena was yelling at her. This was no normal "Serena tantrum" from their everyday fights. It was different, there was real pain and sorrow in her words. "I know you hate me, Rei, but you don't have to constantly show it every single day! I get it!" She yelled.   
  
"Serena, Rei didn't mean to hurt you, she was just mad at you for not showing that's all it really is." Lita patted her back.   
  
"Rei . . . ," Mina gave a little warning in her voice. She sighed. She didn't finish her sentence, but Rei knew what she wanted her to do by the look on her face. Mina had given Rei a look that told her that she should apologize before things got any worse.   
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. And I don't hate you." Rei slowly sat down next to Serena.   
  
"Something else is bothering you isn't it, Serena?" Amy asked. Serena nodded. She told them all about the night before.  
  
"I had gone to Darien's apartment to talk. He had called and said it was important and that he really needed to talk to me and it just couldn't wait. So I got worried and got to his apartment as fast as I could. When I got there Darien looked so tired and so upset. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep and I feared the worst. He had greeted me as usual, but this time he did not kiss me like he would normally. He then began to talk about our relationship and how it wasn't going anywhere. I told him I'd stop being jealous and I'd give him a lot more space if that was the problem, but he didn't take me up on my offer." Serena paused for a while as if remembering had been to much for her to bear. And then she began again, "Well, that's when he said he couldn't be with me anymore. He said he just couldn't stand me anymore. He just couldn't stand being around be either. He also said our relationship wasn't going to get any better. He also had said that he didn't...," She stopped. Tears began to form in her saddened blue eyes.   
  
"It's alright, Serena," Mina reassured her. "Take your time."  
  
"He said he didn't love me anymore and he just wishes he could, but he just didn't have those feelings for me anymore!" Serena, unable to hold back her tears, cried. Cried like there was no hope in the world.   
  
"Things will get better, Serena. Just you watch," Amy said.  
  
"You think?" Serena asked as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Yes," Amy said with a sweet smile.   
  
Then suddenly, Lita got up.  
  
"What a jerk!" Lita said angrily. She made a fist. "I'll make him pay for hurting you, Serena. He shouldn't have done what he did. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"No, please, Lita, don't do that. Please don't. Darien probably will never ever talk to me again if something like that were to happen and then I wouldn't stand a chance with him," Serena pleaded. Lita quietly sat back down. And nodded agreeably.  
  
"I don't want to be rude, but we have to begin the meeting girls," Luna finally spoke. "I mean, I'm sorry about you and the Prince, Serena. I truly am. And I'm worried about his reasoning. The last I remembered the Prince of Earth was completely head over heals in love with the Princess of the moon and vis versa."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I remember that," Artemis said. And then pretty soon Luna filled Serena in on what she had missed the day before. There was a new evil in town.   
  
"Someone had come to us through the fire with a message. Now I'm extremely worried about Darien's reasoning for breaking up with you," Luna added.   
  
Just then the fire in the middle of the room exploded, throwing all of them back up against the wall. And a face of a woman was formed in the fire . . . 


	3. The Woman In The Fire

Chapter 3: The Woman in The Fire   
  
  
  
Just then Rei's grandfather came rushing in. He swung the door wide open, blowing in some air, making the fire die down. The face vanished.   
  
"What's going on in here, Rei?" her grandfather demanded.   
  
"Nothing, Grandpa." Rei looked down at her grandfather. "We have to finish our work now, Grandpa." Rei gave him little pushes toward the door.   
  
"Alright, I'm going, Rei, but be careful in here." He looked at Rei and then slowly turned his head toward the rest of the girls. "That goes for you four too."   
  
"Yes, Sir," they said except for Rei who was still trying to shove him out.   
  
"I thought it was 4, 3, 2, not 4, u, 4, 2," Lita laughed a bit nervously. The others joined her and laughed just as nervously as Lita.   
  
"Oh, haha. Very funny, Lita," Rei's Grandpa said sarcastically, missing the nervousness completely. And then he was out of the room.   
  
"Did you all see that?" Luna asked pointing at the fire.   
  
"Yes, it was a woman's face," Amy said looking at Luna.   
  
"Of course we all saw it, Luna, it exploded in out faces," Rei said. Luna frowned.  
  
"Could she be the new evil that we were all talking about?" Mina asked, ignoring Rei's comment.   
  
"I'm gonna take a guess and say . . . Yes!" Artemis said.   
  
"I think he's right," Luna said.   
  
"Rei, do you think you can get a reading on that face in the fire?" Artemis asked.   
  
"Sure." Rei walked off toward the fire, sat down in front of it, and began chanting.   
  
During this Serena couldn't take her mind off Darien and the night before. She had to find out why he was being this way. She just needed to know. The need she felt was like needing water on a hot, dry, humid summer day. She just needed to know why. Why he didn't want to be with her. Why he was making up excuses like that. Just...why?!   
  
Not wanting to be with me was just an excuse, she thought, getting angry. What did I do to make him break up with me? I thought we were happy together. I must've said something or done something. I must've! Oh, Darien where did I go wrong? she thought to herself. Thinking about Darien just upset her. That deep unexplainable sadness came back agin. Her eyes began to tear.   
  
Mina turned to look at Serena. She got up and walked over to her. She put a reassuring arm around her. "Serena?" she asked.  
  
Serena did not answer   
  
"Everything will work out. You'll see, Serena. Things will get better." Mina gave her a heart-warming smile. Serena slowly gave her one of her own smiles.   
  
Mina, you're such a great friend. What could I have done without you, Serena thought and wiped her tears away.   
  
"Do you really think so?" Serena asked.   
  
"Sure, I do." She gave her a wide smile. Then suddenly the fire grew and the woman's face was formed once more. She didn't look different from the rest of the Negaforce. If she was part of the Negaverse. She looked a little like Beryl.   
  
"Rei! You did it!" Artemis shouted.   
  
But before anyone could say more there was a loud scream. Everyone ran outside of the room. It was about four blocks to the right.   
  
"Help me!" They heard a woman scream. They all ran down the temple stairs and dashed into the park.  
  
Before transforming they made sure they were alone.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
As soon as they had transformed they ran toward the woman. They had seen a young woman only about 9 years older than they. She looked weak. Almost as if her energy was drained from her. Her dark hair spread around her head on the ground. She looked dead. Amy kneeled beside her. With two fingers she checked for a pulse. "She's alive. Her energy has just been drained from her body." They found four holes in her arms. Each hole had large amounts of blood sliding out onto her arm.   
  
"That's probably how 'it' got her energy," explained Jupiter. They all agreed.   
  
Just then a small bunny rabbit had come jumping on the street.   
  
"Aww! What a cute bunny!" Serena shouted as she walked over to it. It was a brown rabbit with a white spot on it's forehead. The scouts had all known something wrong.  
  
Then suddenly there was a flash of light coming directly from the rabbit, making Serena stop in her tracks. She watched in horror as she saw the rabbit float into the air and grow larger. It's teeth grew into large sharp fangs and it's nails grew into claws. It's dark black eyes turned into a bright red.   
  
"Now I can get more energy for the princess!" It looked at Serena with a wide evil smile. It floated down to the ground and grabbed her. Serena screamed as she struggled to get free. It's claws sunk into her skin. Serena screamed in agony as the nails entered her arms.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" the scouts shouted.   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus threw love chain directly at the monster as a blue light orb formed around Serena. The creature held Serena up. She screamed out in pain as the nails dug in deeper. Venus's love chain hit the creature's face making it drop Sailor Moon. She fell lifelessly to the ground. And as she fell, she thought, Is this the end for me? I feel so week. Everything is so dark. Darien. I'll miss you.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" All of them knelt down next to her.   
  
***************************************   
  
Darien had a bad feeling. He knew something was wrong. He could feel that Serena was in trouble. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and was off.   
  
Running from roof top to roof top Darien hoped that he wasn't too late. Hoped with all his heart that it was only a false alarm. He wanted Serena safe. He didn't want her to die. What would the future be like without her? The future? He had forgotten! If he and Serena were no longer together, what would that mean for the future? Rini? She would cease to exist. He hadn't realized it until that very moment.   
  
Suddenly, he had finally made it to the park. He knew Serena was here. Please let her be alright, he pleaded to himself. He then saw Sailor Mercury and Venus kneeling down over Sailor Moon. Luna and Artemis were with them. Sailor Mars and Jupiter fought the huge monstrosity. He ran to Sailor Moon, Venus, Mercury, Luna, and Artemis.   
  
"Is she...all right?" He asked looking and sounding worried.   
  
"I don't think so," answered Luna.   
  
Tuxedo Mask looked down at Sailor Moon. He could see four holes in each arm. They bled. And they were very deep. He became furious. He turned around and looked at the monster who had thrown an energy bomb at Mars and Jupiter throwing them back.   
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID!" he yelled out as loud as he could. He began to fight the monster.   
  
Mars and Jupiter got up. "We have to help him!" Mars yelled. Just as they were going to get up and help there was a huge bright, blinding light that filled the sky and a huge black space ship appeared. The door to the huge flying saucer opened as soon as it had landed in the park. Out came a young woman with long black hair. She had a black upside-down crescent moon on her forehead and coiled around her arms were two black snakes. One on each arm. The snakes looked so real, but they were not. Her dress was long and black with drawings of animals outlined in white.   
  
The monster kneeled down as the woman came out of the space ship. "My Princess," said the monster. "I'm fighting these weak humans for you, your Highness," it said with a quivering voice.   
  
"Yes, I can see that. And I can also see that you're losing!" She pronounced the last word with rage.   
  
"You're the woman from the fire!" Rei suddenly exclaimed. The woman put a hand to her mouth and laughed a little.   
  
"My name is Anima. I am the princess of all -," she was cut off bye Jupiter   
  
"Zoos," Jupiter joked.   
  
"No, I'm princess of all the Animals of the Negaverse." She smiled an evil smile. "I'm the Negavers's Amazon Princess." She bowed. She then waited patiently for someone, anyone to say something.   
  
"So you're the one we saw in that fire," said a familiar but weak voice.   
  
It was Sailor Moon. She sat up shutting her eyes as she felt the pain from her arms shoot all through her body.   
  
"Lay back, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said gently. She could see through the mask and she could see his eyes well up with tears. She smiled. She was too weak and then just suddenly everything went black again and she fell into Venus's arms.   
  
"Don't do this!" Venus shouted.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" everyone shouted.   
  
"One down and five more to go," Anima had said. "Ooh, pardon I meant seven, if you count the cats, but I could use those two for my experiments. So now we really do only have to worry about five," she finished. She had been speaking to herself or her servant.   
  
Everyone had felt both fury and sadness at that moment. Fury toward the woman who called herself Anima. It was her fault Serena was the way she was at the moment, weak and deprived of her energy. They also felt sadness because of Sailor Moon. She was either dead or close to it.   
  
They finally met the new evil and the woman in the fire. 


	4. Sailor Moon No More?

Chapter 4: Sailor Moon No More?   
  
The woman in the black, Anima laughed loudly as she thought about Sailor Moon's lifeless body.   
  
"Was she your so called 'fearless' leader?" Anima asked. She laughed louder than the first time.  
  
"Sailor Moon can be strong when she needs to be!" Jupiter was obviously annoyed by this remark.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, it doesn't look like she's being strong and I'd say she needs to be if she still wants her life."  
  
"Who asked you anyway?" asked Mars getting angry. Anima gave them an evil smile.  
  
"Finish them off you over grown bunny rabbit. If you can." Anima Ordered as she turned around to back into the spaceship.   
  
"Oh, I can, my Princess," said the huge rabbit as he slowly inched his way toward the black spaceship and bowed before his leader.  
  
"You know. Now that I think about it I don't think you can do it all on your own, Bunnicula. I think you need the help of a true soldier." Anima stood up straight. "Roarin! Come now!" she ordered.   
  
Just then a huge lion jumped out form the ship and next to Anima. It stood up. It had big claws and vampire-like teeth that shined in the bright sun. "May I help you, your Highness?" the lion asked, bowing before her.   
  
"Help, Bunnicula with these timid humans," she answered simply as if it was nothing at all. She took a step forward to walk back into the space ship.   
  
"Of course, Princess Anima," Roarin said, he bowed once more.   
  
"I can do this on my own! Please just give me another chance," Bunnicula said. Anima turned around to look at Bunnicula. Just then she noticed Tuxedo Mask. She waved him over. Tuxedo Mask's neck straightened. He looked around and then back at Anima.   
  
"Me?" he asked, almost whispering. He pointed to himself. She nodded and smiled.   
  
So he is the prince. He looks much taller in person, she thought.   
  
"She wants you, Tuxedo Mask," Venus said. He looked at her and then at Anima.   
  
"Come here masked man," she waved him over again. "Or do you prefer Tuxedo Mask better?" She smiled devilishly.  
  
The group was stunned. How had the woman known he was Tuxedo Mask? She had probably heard Mina say it, but Mina had whispered it. She hadn't said it loud enough for the woman to hear her. And they were at least twenty to thirty feet away and plus Anima was at least thirty feet into the air. But Tuxedo Mask shook the thought out of his mind. He turned to look at Serena then sighed and faced Anima once more.   
  
"I don't think so," Tuxedo Mask said lightly and walked to Sailor Moon.   
  
"Fine be that way,"Anima sighed and then shrugged. " If you want it to be the hard way. Bunnicula, Roarin, back in now!" Both the rabbit and the lion ran back into the black spaceship. Then Anima threw a black energy ball at all of the scouts including Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis, before she had gone inside. They all screamed as they were thrown back.   
  
They slowly stood up as they saw a white light around Luna and Artemis. They floated into the sky about seven feet up.   
  
"Luna!" Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter shouted.   
  
"Artemis!" Sailor Venus yelled. Anima laughed loudly as Luna and Artemis floated toward the black spaceship.   
  
"Remember everything we taught you, Scouts!" Luna shouted after them.   
  
"Don't forget our lessons. You'll need them!" Artemis exclaimed.   
  
Luna and Artemis floated right into the spaceship. And the woman in black who called herself Anima walked away as the door closed behind her. She laughed loudly. There was a white bright blinding light as the ship flew up. Everyone covered their eyes. And in seconds the spaceship was gone. Anima's laugh could still be heard. And then the last they heard was her voice.   
  
"We'll meet again."   
  
Neither scout nor Tuxedo Mask knew if Anima had actually said it or just heard it in their minds, but that wasn't important. They all got up except for Venus. She had managed to keep Sailor Moon in her arms, but had not managed to keep her away from Anima's blat.  
  
Everyone ran to Sailor Moon's lifeless body. Standing over her tears formed in everyone's eyes as Mercury knelt down next to her. With her pointer and middle figure she felt around Sailor Moon's neck for a pulse. "She's alive but . . . ," Mercury began, but she couldn't finish. Tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Tell us, Mercury!" Venus demanded. She looked down at Sailor Moon in her arms. "Will she be okay?"  
  
Tears rolled down her face.   
  
"....but she . . .w-wont be for long."   
  
Mercury showed her sadness. Tears filled her eyes as her heart sank. Serena was the first friend she made when she was new here. It was to early for her to die. She was so young. How could she possibly live without her. What would it be like? Not having Serena around? She couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Not now! Not ever!   
  
  
  
Venus couldn't help it. She tried not to cry but she gave in. For the first time in what seemed ages . . . she felt helpless. Totally and utterly helpless. She was there. Right there and she couldn't help. Not one bit. How could she call herself part of the team now? Maybe if she had actually helped her, actually got her out of the way or blocked the blast with her own body, the orb wouldn't have hit her and she'd be better. Sure her energy would've been lost, but not this much energy and at least she'd be able to regain it. Now she couldn't regain it and it was her fault. It was all her fault!  
  
  
  
Mars didn't know what to do. All she could think about were the good times spent around Serena and the bad. She was always there for her . . . for everyone. Tears rolled down her face as she thought about how badly she had treated her. She never meant to make Serena so upset before and now she regretted it and she couldn't help but feel like part of this was her fault. She hadn't protected Serena. It was her job to as Sailor Mars and she couldn't even do that! What kind of person was she?! Yes, that was the question she wanted to know. What kind of person would leave a helpless friend unprotected? What kind of person would make fun of her friend? What kind of person would do the things she did to Serena someone who had called her a friend? Who? She would, that's who.   
  
  
  
Jupiter tried to be strong. For herself. For her team. But for the first time in her life she felt weak. Weak. Felt like she couldn't be strong no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't. How could something like this happen? How could she let something like this happen? Jupiter desperately tried holding her tears back. Nothing could be worse then this. Serena's life was coming to an end. Was it really? Could it be possible? Just how? Just how could all of this be true?! How? She failed to hold her tears back and cried, cried uncontrollably.   
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but think that this was his doing. He wanted to stay strong. He didn't want to show the others that he too had weaknesses. But like the scouts he gave into the tears. The love of his life was slowly dying before him and he had no way of reviving her. No way of giving her life. He kept beating himself up for it too. If he hadn't broken up with her at least he could say she was dying peacefully, but she wasn't. The truth was that she was dying with a heavy heart and a broken one at that. The love of her own life had taken her heart and ripped it to shreds. How was he going to forgive himself for his selfish act. But it was the dream! The damn dream he had. He didn't have much of a choice. He wanted to save Serena. That was the most important thing. Protecting her. But he succeeded. Not in protecting her, but in breaking her heart. That had not been the goal. In a way it was, but not exactly intentional.   
  
This made him want revenge more than ever. Revenge for the one he loved who now was dying before him. But he too wanted to punish himself. For what he did. He had only made things worse for Serena and of course it hadn't made him feel any better, but it made him angry.  
  
I'll get that monster! If it's the last thing I do! Darien thought, making a fist. He was full of rage but his tears did not stop. 


	5. Sailor Moon Lives

Chapter 5: Sailor Moon Lives   
  
"Please, tell me this isn't happening. Tell me it's all just a dream," Venus said as tears filled her eyes, but she knew it wasn't. This was real. This was no dream and she couldn't help but think that this was the end of the line for her dear friend. She didn't want to even think about Serena dying. Neither of them did.   
  
Mercury looked blankly at Sailor Moon.   
  
"Give me your hand, Mars." Mercury held out her hand, waiting for Mars' own hand. She stood up.   
  
"What is that going to do? Holding hands won't serve Serena any good!" Mars said a little annoyed.   
  
"I know what you wanna do. You want each of us to transfer some energy into Sailor Moon's body so she'll get her strength back," Jupiter explained.   
  
Tuxedo Mask knelt down beside Sailor Moon. He held her tightly. He planned on doing the same, if it meant saving Serena, then he'd do anything he could to help her.   
  
"Go on ahead. I'll be transferring my energy as well," he said.   
  
"You begin first, Tuxedo Mask," Venus suggested.   
  
Tuxedo Mask concentrated hard and soon a faint blue wave formed around him. Not long after, the same wave slowly surrounded Serena. Their body's were engulfed in a warm light and memories of them together had flashed through his mind. He had suddenly become very horrified when scenes from his dream popped into his mind. The woman's voice was a faint whisper. Stay away, came the whisper, but it sounded more like a gentle breeze then a faint whisper.   
  
Hang on Serena. Be strong. It'll all be over soon and you'll have your energy back, Darien pleaded.   
  
The scouts then circled around Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
Their energy slowly began it's way into Sailor Moon's body. An aqua colored wave came from Mercury, an orange wave from Venus, a red wave from Mars, and a green wave from Jupiter. Things had seemed to be going slowly that way for about ten minutes, but there was no change in Sailor Moon's lifeless form.   
  
"It's not working!" Jupiter yelled out as her heart broke. Tears filled her eyes once more.   
  
"It has to work! Don't give up!" Venus shouted. She said it aloud more for her own sake then for the rest of the scouts and she still had a feeling Sailor Moon was going to die no matter what they did. She felt it deep down. It was a little bit of doubt that lived within her.   
  
"Keep going! Please!" Tuxedo Mask pleaded. He didn't want to lose Serena. She was all that he had left and if he lost her than he'd have nothing. No one. No one to love. No one to love him. No one to comfort him. No one to give him company.  
  
No real words could actually explain exactly how they felt and they knew they had to stop soon before they ended up like Sailor Moon. They felt weaker every second. They were going to stop until Sailor Moon's fingers twitched. Slowly their energy began to give life to their leader and friend.   
  
"Sailor Moon?" asked Mercury as everyone stopped glowing.   
  
"Hey there, guys. Is it dinner yet? I'm hungry." Tears of joy filled everyone's eyes.   
  
Tuxedo Mask gently lay her on the ground and stood up as the scouts fell to their knees around Sailor Moon, not even bothering to take turns hugging her.   
  
"That sounds like our Sailor Moon," Venus said joyfully.   
  
"How can you even think about eating, Sailor Moon? You almost . . . almost . . ., " Rei couldn't get the words out. She felt the urge to cry, but held back her tears not wanting to show Serena she could make her cry.  
  
"Easy," Sailor Moon answered. "When I feel hungry, I think about eating. It's all so simple."   
  
"Don't start anything, Mars," Jupiter said.   
  
"Let them, Jupiter. It'll be like always," Venus said smiling.   
  
"Yes, I think we all need things to get back to normal," Mercury agreed with tears still in her eyes and a wide happy smile.   
  
"Does this mean that your gonna keep reading, Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon.   
  
"Yes."  
  
They all laughed, but Sailor Moon had stopped laughing as soon as she stood up. She walked toward Tuxedo Mask. Everyone was silent as they watched Sailor Moon.   
  
"I know you still care for me, Darien," she whispered. "I just know it. I saw through your mask before and I saw the look in your eyes. I know you love me." She looked at him, but he turned around and looked at the moon in the night sky. He sighed.   
  
"I don't love you, Serena," Tuxedo Mask said. She took one step back and put her hand to her chest.   
  
"That can't be." Sailor Moon was obviously shocked. "How could you say that? It's not true!" she yelled as tears filled her eye.   
  
"It is true!" He yelled back. And with that he flew off.   
  
"Why does he have to do that? He cares! I know he does. Or can it be true? Maybe I'm wrong. What if Darien doesn't love me?"she whispered to herself. She felt weak again but stood up strong.   
  
"You still up for eating, Sailor Moon?" asked Lita, in an effort to try to keep her usual happy self, but Sailor Moon didn't answer.   
  
"Sailor Moon?" asked Venus.   
  
"Oh sure!" She turned around giving the scouts a thumbs up. She acted as if nothing had happened. "By the way where's Luna and Artemis" She looked around at her friends. They all looked down.   
  
"They're gone. Anima took them," Mercury spoke up.   
  
"We'll tell you while we eat," Lita said. No one cheered up at that moment.   
  
"Well, Luna and Artemis would wanna celebrate for our performance," Venus said, trying to cheer everyone up.   
  
"What performance?" asked Rei. "Because of us, Sailor Moon almost died and both Luna and Artemis were left unprotected. They were taken away from us! All of us!"  
  
"We saved Sailor Moon," Jupiter added. "We have to celebrate for that!"  
  
"I say it's up to Sailor Moon then," Venus said. The group turned to face Serena. They awaited patiently for her answer.  
  
Serena gave them a smile. "I'd love to go out and eat."  
  
"Great. Then we're off," Venus said. They began walking forward, but Sailor Moon turned around.   
  
I'll always love you, Darien. No matter what you say. We belong together.  
  
Mars stopped. She turned around. "You coming, Sailor Moon?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," Serena answered and ran off to catch up. 


	6. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon as you very well know.

Author's Note: I haven't updated in a long time, but here is the new chapter. 

Chapter 6: Identities Revealed 

High up in space there rested a black spaceship just above the Earth. Inside was a woman dressed in a long black gown which had animals outlined in white. Black snakes wrapped around her arms. Her name, Anima, Princess of the Negaverse Amazon. Ruler of all Negaverse animals. 

She was leaning over a crystal ball, looking into it with an evil grin slowly forming on her face. She watched as the Sailors transformed into their original selves. 

Anima laughed wildly. She waved her hand over the crystal ball and a new picture formed in it. It was a tall man wearing a black tux. His black hair gently hit his face as he walked into a dark ally. It was Tuxedo Mask. A bright light formed around him and his mask and tuxedo vanished showing his true identity. 

Another wave of her hand over the crystal ball showed five young girls. In the dark lonely park. They had transformed into their true identities.

Anima laughed. The look on her face was pure evil. She had learned their true identities and nothing would get in her way. Nothing.

**************************************** 

Lita sat on Serena's right and on the left was Mina. They couldn't take their eyes off the deep holes in Serena's skin. 

"That looks like it hurts," Lita said. She reached out her hand to touch the wounds on Serena's arm. She gently poked the fourth whole. 

"OUCH!!!" Serena yelled. "Ahh!! That really hurt, Lita!" Just then she felt another bolt of pain creep up her left arm. Mina had poked the second whole on her left arm."AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Serena shouted out as she stood up. She was yelling now. Everyone turned to face her. Lita and Mina were embarrassed. Mina put her hands on her thighs and Lita took her left hand and placed it on her the back of her head. A smile formed on her lips. And she laughed. Soon all of them were laughing, Amy, Rei, Mina, and Lita. 

Serena sat back down making a loud thud. 

"You'll break your tail bone if you sit down like that, Serena" Amy commented and put her gentle hand on Serena's arm making sure she didn't touch any of the wounds. 

"Oh come on, Serena don't be such a baby. It was funny," Rei said slyly with a devilish smile. She sat to Amy's left side. 

"Now don't start, Rei. I'm not in the mood." Serena looked away from her. 

"We're sorry, Serena. To hurt you. We were just curious," Mina said. Her soft eyes looked up at Serena as if waiting for her apology to be accepted. 

"Yeah," Lita said with a warm smile. 

"Ok. It's alright." Serena gave Mina and Lita a heart-warming smile. "What would I do without you guys? I would never survive the broken heart that I have without any of you," she thought to herself and looked at her friends one by one, giving them each a grateful smile, Mina, Lita, Rei, and Amy. "You guys are the best." 

"Oh, I already knew that" Mina said and laughed a little. 

"Me too," Lita said and joined Mina in laughing. Soon they were all laughing. 

**************************************** 

Darien walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. He thought of Serena and how close she came to dying. But when he thought to himself, he couldn't bring himself to saying the word. 

The word he dreaded . . . die. The thing he wanted to do most was to run to Serena and hold her close to him. But he had to stay away from her. The dream he had told him that it was dangerous for Serena to be with him for it was their bond and love they shared when they were together that would hurt Serena. She would . . . die. 

There was the word again . . . die. When one came up two others came up with it. All three words meant the same. Die....Death . . . Dying. The three words danced around in his mind. Die . . . Death....Dying. It was almost like a chant running over and over and over again silently in his head. 

He was finally at his door. He took his keys out of his right pant-pocket and moved his hand holding the keys to his apartment, slowly up toward the door nob. The door unlocked and he slowly opened it. He took one step inside looked around in his dark apartment and reached for the light switch. The room was lit. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He locked it then walked to his bed. He changed into his p-jays. In seconds he fell asleep. He dreamt. 

::: He was in black armor. He wore a black cloak as well and a belt with a sword attached to it. It hung from his side. He looked up and Princess Serena who was now approaching him. She wore a long white gown. "Serena!!" he yelled as she walked to him. He ran to her and she ran to him. When finally they reached one another they gazed into each other's eyes, lovingly. Darien placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her to him. He held her tightly never wanting to let go. 

"Darien?" Serena asked. He heard the confusion in her voice and then saw the concern in her face. She spoke again as he looked at her. "Why do I feel so much pain?" She gently pulled him away. She placed her hand on her stomach. 

"What pain, Serena?" He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. This was serious. Then from a distance he could hear a faint laugh. An evil laugh. 

"Darien?" Serena looked up at him as she was getting ready to collapse. He held on to her and fell softly with her. He was on his right knee as he held her in his arms. "Why am I bleeding?" She was more confused than concerned. 

"Bleeding?" he thought. Serena removed her hand from her stomach and a red thick substance covered her entire hand. 

Darien was horrified. His mouth opened wide. He couldn't believe what was happening. She was bleeding. Darien knew that she was slowly dying. 

"Everything is so dark. I can't see your face as much. Darien, what's going on?" Serena reached her hand out to touch his face but, when her hand came two inches to his face her hand fell lifelessly to the side of her body. 

Darien was terrified. He didn't know what to do. He shivered and tears slowly dripped down his face. He was alone. He had no one else in his life. 

He heard the laugh again and turned around. No one was there. But a woman's voice filled the air. 

"You must stay away from, Serena. If you don't this will become a reality. And not only will you suffer but her friends and family will as well. Stay away from her if you know what's good for her." The voice drifted off into the foggy night::: 

He woke up dripping with sweat. His body temperature was at an all time high. He felt feverish. 

************************************ 

Back in the spaceship Anima laughed wildly. "Yes, that's it my sweet Prince. Soon we'll be together like we were meant to be!!" Anima laughed once more. "Now that I know you and Tuxedo Mask are indeed one we will be an unstoppable force." She laughed like there was no tomorrow. 

"You leave him alone!" a voice howled behind her. It was Luna. 

"So . . . you've been doing this the whole time?" another voice asked from the darkness. This time it was Artemis. " Have you been manipulating his dreams? Making him break up with, Serena because of a fake unreal, unbelievable dream?" 

"Oh yes, right on, kitty. Too bad that you didn't find out in time." A devilish smile curled on her face. "Their identities have been revealed." 

  
  



	7. Message From Anima

Chapter 7: Message From Anima 

  
  


The group of girls walked along the streets in the dark. Their hair blew in the breeze as they walked. 

"How am I gonna explain this to my mom?" Serena complained, pointing to her right arm. 

"I really don't know, Serena," Mina said looking down at her arm. The four holes were deep. Mina looked at the wounds closely. She thought she had seen Serena's bone! She quickly looked away suddenly disgusted by what she had seen. 

"Hey, Serena, you could tell her that you were being really stupid and you ran up to a bunny and it grew and sucked all your energy," Rei teased. Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei and Rei did the same to get even. 

Lita, Mina, and Amy giggled a little. 

"I suddenly feel kinda cold. It's like the wind is getting into my body," Serena said as she gently hugged herself for warmth. She made sure that she didn't press her hands on her arms to much so the wounds wouldn't hurt. 

Amy pointed at Serena's arm, "Maybe that's why," she said. 

"Here, Serena take my sweater," Lita offered. She lifted it up over her head and gently pulled it off and handed it over to Serena. 

"Thanks, Lita," Serena took the sweater and put it on. She felt warmer than before. "I guess I'll come up with something to explain the deep holes in my arms to my mom. I'll think of something." They walked up to Serena's house and stopped in front of it. "I never thanked you guys for what you did. I'm very grateful for it. Thank you so much. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and.....Darien." A tear filled Serena's eye showing her appreciation. 

"Don't get all mushy on us, Serena. But just to let you know..." Rei's voice softened. ".. your welcome and I for one was happy to." Rei looked at Serena. They didn't like each other at times but Serena could tell Rei meant what she was saying. She hugged Rei than turned to face Amy. As Amy spoke Serena hugged her. 

"You're welcome, Serena." Amy sounded so gentle. 

"You're welcome, Serena!" Lita and Mina said in unison. Serena turned to them and hugged them one bye one. She was so happy to have friends like them. She was also very lucky. 

They all said their "good-bye's" and Serena walked inside as her friends walked off into the night. Serena closed the door. When she turned to walk up the stairs lights filled the room. Her mother and father were standing right in front of her. 

"Where have you been young lady! I've been worried sick about you!" Mrs.Tsukino yelled. "And who's sweater is that?" She had her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I was at Rei's temple and I lost track of time. I'm sorry. And this is Lita's sweater she let me borrow it 'cause I was cold. Sorry to worry you." 

"Well, the important thing is that your safe and back home." Mr.Tsukino said as he hugged Serena. 

"Now go up stairs, rest, and in the morning we'll figure out what your punishment will be." Serena's mother gave her a hug. Serena twitched with pain as her mother's arms squeezed hers. She walked up stairs and into her room. 

Serena was in deep thought. "Should I go to Darien and tell him how grateful I am that he saved me? Maybe I shouldn't. He probably won't even look at me. Or maybe he'll slam the door in face and never ever talk to me again." She wasn't sure what she should do. She desperately wanted an excuse to see Darien so she got up, put on her bunny slippers, put on a jacket, and climbed out her window. 

She walked down the street to Darien's apartment building. And she watched the shadows shift in the night. 

She was finally there about ten minutes later. She knocked on the door. She was shacking. She didn't know what Darien would do. It's not like he could make things any worse. Or could he? Serena froze as she heard footsteps coming towards the door on the other side. The door slowly opened and Darien appeared. 

He looked surprised and a little disappointed. Disappointed? Why? Was it because she had arrived at the door instead of another girl? She didn't think about it. He sighed. "What are you doing Here, Serena?" He didn't even bother looking at her. 

"Please, just listen to me. I didn't come here to try and find out why you don't wanna be with me. Although, I would still like to know. But anyway, I just came here to say that I appreciate what you did for me tonight." Serena looked at the floor. And Darien looked up at her. 

She was wearing bunny slippers. The ears dangled. He almost smiled. He didn't realize how cute she looked in her p-jays until now. It was the first time he'd seen her in p-jays. "Thank you, Darien." Serena still looked down at the floor. 

"Your welcome," Darien said. "Look, do you wanna come in?" he asked. 

"Just for a short while. I'm not suppose to be here." She stepped inside. 

"So your mother doesn't know you're here?" Darien seemed amused. He closed the door. She smiled shyly and shrugged. Darien almost smiled again. But he held back. "So how are your arms? Did you see a doctor? Let me see them?" 

Now he seemed concerned. She un-zippered her jacket a took her left arm out. She showed him the four holes on her arms. He gently lifted her arm four inches to his chest. He examined her arm. And then he placed his fingers gently on the first hole and gingerly slide his fingers down her arm to the fourth hole. Serena blushed and turned away. He didn't notice. "See a doctor for it, ok?" he asked but it sounded more like he was pleading her to. 

He placed her arm to her side and Serena put her arm back into her jacket. 

"Yeah...sure." They looked into each others eyes. Darien placed a hand on Serena's face. He leaned in. She closed her eyes and waited patiently. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds. 

"I can't!" And then Darien's hand was no longer on her face. She opened her eyes again to see Darien sitting on his bed. He was looking down. 

"Well, I-I gotta go," she said as she took one step backwards. She turned around and walked to the door. 

"Serena," Darien said. Serena turned around. "Don't come here anymore. I....." he looked down as he spoke. He breathed out a sigh and said,"I don't wanna see you anymore. You should go." Serena didn't speak he could tell by the look on her face that not only was she confused but hurt. She left. 

Serena walked down the black lonely street. From a distance she saw something shimmering in the dark. She quickened her pace and soon she stood over of it. She picked it up. It looked like some kind of communicator. Had someone dropped it? 

Just then there was a flash of light and a woman popped up on the screen. 

"Anima!" Serena was frightened. 

"Hahahaha!!" A wicked laugh came from the small communicator. "This message is for the Sailor Scouts. Hi, I would like to order 5 large Sailors to destroy. Send them to me at ooooooh say two light-years above the Earth. Hahahah!" She laughed again. "Anyway, down to business. I want you...Well, not you but Tuxedo Mask but I want ALL of you Sailors to come to my spaceship. I'll be waiting. Oh and by the way if you need anymore information press the red button." And then the picture vanished. Serena stood on the corner of the street dumbfounded. 

  
  



End file.
